Snapshots
by Syrae
Summary: Scenes in a life Harm and Mac never really intended to have.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know, it's been ages since I've done anything at all... RL, what can I say? Hope you'll enjoy this little piece I did. Don't know where it's going, but it won't be incredibly long. Enjoy the ride. :-) **

* * *

Outside Millie's Diner  
Somewhere in the Midwest  
2012 hours local

"Come on, Harm, you can't possibly be serious!"

Our case is done, dinner was great (although Harm kept telling me that I my fried chicken was overkill, even though I ate a salad with it), and now he's talked me into walking back to our hotel.

Harm grins at me. "What do you mean, I can't be serious? I haven't been this serious in my life before, Marine."

I roll my eyes at him. "Aha, right."

We're in this amazing comfortable place again. We bicker, make fun of each other, almost finish each other's sentences again. I love it.

"No, really, Mac," he says, reaching for my hand, giving a quick squeeze. "This is going to be the third dinner in a row that you had fried chicken."

I look up to him, smiling. "Well, Millie's is the best. Besides, you made sure that I had my veggies."

Now he rolls his eyes. "Imagine what your diet would be if I'm not there."

"Lucky me that that doesn't happen too often."

We smile at each other and lazily stroll back in the direction of our hotel. There are actually some moments when we don't have to say anything. It's brilliant. A gunshot two blocks down breaks the cocoon we've wrapped ourselves into. One look at each other and we start to run the in the direction the sound came from.

Harm reaches the street before I do, and he stops. I come to a hold beside him, looking at the scene in front of us. This part downtown isn't very busy, so the streets are deserted and there is nobody around but us.

The shooter is looking down at his victim. The man has two bullet wounds in his chest. Dead upon impact. That's one way to kill.

Looking around, there are more men around than just the one standing in front of us. What the hell is this?

Suddenly, everybody starts to scream and yell and bullets fly in our direction and Harm drags me back in the direction we came from and pushes me in an alley. We're pressed up against each other, trying to get our breathing under control.

I look up at him. "What the hell was that?"

"The mob."

No way. I raise an eyebrow. "The mob? We're in the middle of the mid west, Harm, not some big city."

"I know, Mac. But the only ones I know who kill in designer suits and in complete teams, is the mob."

Great. We could have that as well. Just wonderful. "Italian?"

"Most likely."

We lock eyes. They've seen us. We've seen them. This only means one thing. We're in so much trouble…

* * *

JAG HQ  
Falls Church, VA  
1335 hours local

Harm and I are standing in the Admiral's office, US Marshall Jack Hendrickson in the corner. We're in knee deep.

Harm looks up from a picture that Hendrickson has given us. "This is Bernardo Maldini?"

Hendrickson nods. "That's the leader of the guys you two saw." He shakes his head, giving us a rueful smile. "You two seriously attract trouble, don't you?"

Harm and I sigh. "Wrong place at the wrong time."

Really wrong place at the really wrong time. The hit we saw, was not just any hit. That hit was a really big thing. And the trouble is that we were there. We saw the whole bloody thing happen.

The Admiral looks from Hendrickson back at us. "What do you suggest they do?"

Hendrickson looks at us. "Maldini's already put a prize on your heads. The whole town knew that there were two military folks to investigate, so it's only a matter of time before they're going to find you."

Shit. We share another look. We both know that this means. A prize on our heads means one thing. If they're going to find us, our lives will be in danger. They already are.

The Admiral cuts in. "What do you suggest?"

"Hiding. It's the only chance at survival that the two of you have."

"A safe house?"

Hendrickson shakes his head and chuckles. "I need Harmon Rabb and Sarah Mackenzie to disappear."

The Witness Protection Program. Never thought that I would ever get into the Witness Protection Program. Harm and I share a long look. It means that we'll never see our family and friends again. You can't contact anyone from your old life because there is always the chance that they might find you.

"When?" I hear myself ask.

"Yesterday."

I almost feel myself choke up with tears. That means that there won't be time for goodbye's. No saying goodbye to little AJ, to Chloe, to Bud and Harriet… To no one. Our new life is going to start ASAP and there is nothing that I can do to stop it.

Harm sees the desperation in my eyes and, military protocol or not, he pulls me into his arms. Kisses the crown of my head. "It'll be okay, Mac."

"It's not fair," I whisper, my voice thick with emotion.

"I know," he says.

The Admiral and Hendrickson don't say anything. Eventually, the Admiral starts to talk. "They're going with you?"

"We'll make them disappear. As of tonight Harmon Rabb and Sarah Mackenzie no longer exist."

I shake my head, and step back from Harm. It's too much. I'm no longer in control of my own life. The military has been my life for the past decade and they expect me to give it up. I know that I can't just stay here, now.

We both snap to. This day is going to be a day of lasts. Last time in the Admiral's office, last time in my own, last time in a United States Marine Corps uniform, last time driving my Corvette to my apartment. Then something hits me.

"We're going to stay together, right?"

Hendrickson shrugs. "I don't see why you won't be able to."

Thank god. I need Harm to pull me through this. I don't know what I'd without him.

The Admiral rises, causing me and Harm to come to attention again. He clears his throat. "It's been an honor serving with the two of you," he says. "I hope that you'll be able to adjust to your new life."

He talks about the importance of our service, about the value of our friendship, the inspiration our example has been. That he hopes that he will see us again. Then he instructs Harm to take good care of me.

Half an hour later, we're standing in front of the JAG building. I look up. We pretended that the Admiral had just given us a new investigation, so the only thing that we could bring were our briefcases. Harm quickly grabbed the picture of him and his father, and I took the one that Harriet snapped of me, Harm and little AJ last Christmas and that was it.

It's the only thing we're really allowed to take.

Hendrickson, who's standing behind us, clears his throat. "I understand that this is difficult, guys," he says. "But the sooner we have the two of you in hiding, the better. Maldini is known for his speed."

I slowly nod. I won't see this place ever again, probably. Maybe we can visit in a few years, after everything has calmed down. Harm tugs at my hand. "Come on, Mac. It's time to go."

Again, I nod. And with one last look, Harm and I turn around and never look back.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews, guys! It means a lot to me. Enjoy the next part!**

* * *

In the air  
Somewhere over Texas  
1743 hours local

It's our second day on a random plane flight. My head is still spinning from everything we have done in the past couple of days. And now we're on our way to Port St. Lucie, our final destination. I guess that it'll be nice, living in Florida. Not my state of choice, but since we didn't have any…

Harm shifts in his seat next to me. He hates not being in control in an airplane. I rest my hand on his arm. "There's just one more flight after this," I whisper.

He looks at me and gives me a faint smile. "I know."

At least Harm is still Harm. We won't have to get used to new first names. Our last names are different, though. That will take some getting used to. Introducing myself as Sarah McBride instead of Sarah Mackenzie. Harm still gets to call me Mac, which is a good thing.

"Mr. Rutherford?"

Harm looks up to the stewardess, but doesn't say anything. I sigh. I don't blame him for being sulky, but he could at least have the decency to acknowledge her. "Don't mind him," I say. "We've had a tough week."

She doesn't even look at me. "Is there something I can get you?"

Seriously, even in a plane I have to mark my territory. For heaven's sake! Harm reaches over and takes my hand in his, silently putting me at ease. "We're fine, thank you."

"Let me know if you change your mind," she says and moves on to the next row.

I glare at her retrieving back and Harm softly laughs. "Sweetie, you don't have to mark your territory. I'm all yours."

We had to go for a girlfriend/boyfriend cover story. How else were we going to explain that we're living in the same house? It's forced upon us, but at the moment I could care less. As long as we're in this together, I won't complain.

I nod and give him a small smile. "I hate it when they do that."

"Do what?"

"Completely ignore me as if I'm not there. I'm sitting right next to you!"

He gives my hand a soft squeeze. "Breathe, Mac. It's been a long couple of days." Harm puts the armrest up and pulls me closer. "We'll be home before you know it."

Hendrickson is sitting in the row on the other side of the aisle. He's going to make sure we get to our new house (one upside, we actually live near the beach, now), get settled in… At least they made our background a little bit the same as what we had before. They stayed pretty close to the truth.

Harmon Jeffrey Rutherford, lawyer. Navy brat. It was the only real way to explain how he knows the UCMJ without raising too much suspicion. His parents died when he was eighteen, and he's been on his own ever since.

Sarah Ebony McBride, teacher. Girlfriend of said Navy brat. Raised by her grandmother, who died when she was twenty-three.

Since we don't have siblings, there was no need to make a story about that. We're both alone in the world. Almost literally, now. We need to start over completely. Make new friends, have a completely new social life. As far as we can, anyway. As far as we want to.

Fifteen hours later, Hendrickson finally pulls up in front of our new house. Harm parks our car on the driveway and turns off the ignition. The house looks amazing. All white, with a big wrap around porch. It's mere meters away from the sea, and even in the car I can hear the soft rush of the waves.

"Welcome home," Harm whispers.

* * *

Rutherford/ McBride Residence  
Port St. Lucie, FL  
0646 hours local

I'm sitting on the back porch, a chilling cup of coffee in my hands. It's been three weeks since we came here, and although this new life is very slowly starting to grow on me, it's still strange. I keep thinking about the things we left behind. JAG… Our friends… Family…

Florida is a nice place to live, though. Especially since we practically have to step of our back porch to be on the beach. Mac loves it. I'm actually waiting for her to come back from her run. Usually we go running together, as to at least hold on to something of our old life together. But I was so exhausted yesterday that she decided this morning that I got to sleep in.

Not that I really did, because I noticed her leave the bed anyway, and once I know she's up, I won't get much sleep. We're pulling each other through this first stage. After that, I can only imagine what life is going to be like. Once we get used to all this… If we _ever_ get used to all this…

My new job is all right, I guess. It's nothing high profile, but it keeps me busy and my mind of the things I don't really want to think about. My co-workers are all nice people, and I'm slowly settling in.

The only thing that I can't seem to get used to, is to not address my boss as 'sir'. They drilled that in at the Academy and every time that I finish my sentence with 'sir', Jeremy just looks at me quizzically. I keep apologizing.

I can see Mac coming back in the distance. We usually have breakfast on the porch. Blueberry muffin, a home made smoothie, and coffee. During the weekends we go out for breakfast and try to get acquainted with the neighborhood.

"Good morning," I greet her.

She smiles at me, it almost reaching her eyes. She had put extensions in last week, so now her hair is longer. It took me a few days to get used to it, but it's nice. I'm still walking around with my military hair cut. I have to think about letting my hair grow longer.

"Hey," she softly says, accepting her cup of coffee. "You're up early." She sits down on the porch, close to me.

I shrug. "My bed got cold."

She grins. "Sorry about that." She swipes the bangs out of her eyes. "I just couldn't resist, today. It's a beautiful morning."

"Yeah," I say. Take the last sip of my coffee and look at my watch. It's time to go and change. No doubt that Jeremy will have some new case for me or some other things to do. "What time do you have to be at school?"

She's a high school teacher now. Giving Spanish, which I didn't even knew she spoke. I think that it was just the challenge that she needed. She's been teaching me as well. Mac smiles. "Eight thirty. I was going to catch a ride with you, if that's okay."

"Of course." I rise, kiss the top of her head and open the back door. "Did we have plans for tonight, yet?"

Mac looks up. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Maybe some nice dinner at that place we discovered last Saturday, maybe some dancing…" I need her smile to reach her eyes. I need a night to put this stupid distress behind me and just have fun with my best friend.

For a moment, she's guarded. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," I say. "We deserve something fun."

Eventually, Mac gives in. "We do, don't we?" She swallows the last bite of her muffin, downs the rest of her coffee and rises as well, following me inside. "Does this give me an excuse to buy a new dress?"

I grin, rinsing our cups in the sink. "Honey, you don't need an excuse to buy a new dress. If you want one, go find it."

That term of endearment just slipped out. It's sort of getting hard not to, living in such close quarters, coming home to her. It's the coming home to her part that I like best. The fact that I'm actually able to call "Honey, I'm home!" to someone, rather than to an empty place.

"I'll remind you of that, the next time I seriously go shopping." She winks, then realizes the time. "I'm going to get a quick shower. We leaving in thirty?"

I nod. "Yup. Did you get the chance to iron my shirt yesterday?"

She's already out the door, up the stairs. "It's on the door to the laundry room!"

Twenty-five minutes later, we're walking out to the car. Our day has begun.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for great reviews, everyone! I love them! ;-) Here's the next chap. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nathan/ Jenkins/ Paulson law firm  
Port St. Lucie, FL  
1711 hours local

Ah, so Harm works here, now. This place is pretty impressive. It's been almost ten months and I've never been here, yet. We drive by, and Harm will point at it, and we both know that he works here, but this is the first time that I actually set a foot in this building.

The receptionist looks up at me. "Can I help you?"

I smile. "Do you know where Harmon Rutherford's office is?" I ask. That last name just won't roll off my tongue as easily as Rabb did. Maybe that's just me being used to Rabb and not Rutherford yet.

She's already picking up her phone, and I shake my head. "I need it to be a surprise," I say. "If you could just point me in the right direction, that would be a big help."

"Okay." She looks to her right. "That hallway, third door on your right."

"Thanks." I set of in that direction. We're settling in, pretty nicely. Making friends has not been the easiest thing in the whole wide world, but other than that, we do okay with the two of us. Getting closer with every day that we spent together. And that's good, because we can't just tell each other to go to hell and separate. We need to stay together. But, you know, there are worse things than sharing a house, a life, with Harm.

He's engrossed in a file, pencil stuck behind his ear. I've been busy this past week, with students and school, and parent/teachers meetings, so there hasn't really been a lot of time for 'us'. And since it's Friday today, we're going out for dinner and dancing.

"Hey, handsome," I softly say, leaning in the doorway.

Harm looks up, a slow and sexy grin spreading over his face. "Hey there, beautiful." He puts his pen down, and leans back in his chair. "Judging by your dress, we're going out tonight."

I laugh and swirl around. I've bought so many dresses the past few months… Although I could never completely say goodbye to the uniform, it's nice just to be a woman now. "What do you think?"

"I always said that pink is totally your color." He rises and pulls me close. Softly kisses my lips. "If the other guys see you like this, they might actually ask you if you have a sister."

"I don't," I answer. "That case bothering you?" He was concentrating so badly before I interrupted. Something must be on his mind.

He shrugs. "Not really. I just can't really fit the pieces of the puzzle together like I want to."

That's odd. "You haven't done anything high profile in ages," I say. "Last time I checked these cases didn't get to you."

Harm smiles. Tugs a strand of hair behind my ear. "Not the pieces of the case, Sarah." He rolls his eyes. "I'm was talking about something else. I can try this case with my eyes closed and still win it."

Great. That means he hasn't lost his touch yet. I was so afraid that he was going to be bored to death with his new job. "Does that mean that I get to steal you away early today?"

"Do I have to dance tonight?" he asks, wrapping his arms a little tighter around my waist.

I nod. "You like dancing with me, right?"

Harm grins. "Babe, I'd do anything to make you happy. Even if it means that I have to waltz and keep every guy from cutting in."

As if that ever happens. Whenever we dance, there's nobody who wants to cut in. Although I have to chase the women away as soon as we're back at our table. "Good, 'cause I don't want to dance with anyone else but you, tonight."

We smile at each other. Ten months in our new lives, and everything is different. It was the boost we needed for our personal life. We're really together now. The boyfriend/girlfriend thing is no longer a cover story.

"That so?"

"Uhuh…"

He looks at me. "In that case, I'd better get my things, then. Because I want to dance with you, too." Even though he says that, he doesn't let go of me. Instead, he starts to sway to some none existent tune.

I start to laugh. Harm the romantic. Never thought I'd see the day. To see him so almost carefree, not caring whether or not someone of his co-workers are going to see us. He's affectionate, and his displays of affection are addictive.

Someone behind us clears it's throat. "Mr. Rutherford?" The voice is smiling. "I know that it's Friday afternoon, and that you're probably on your way out…"

Harm stops dancing but doesn't let me go. "What is it, Chase?"

I turn around in Harm's embrace and face his guest. I smile. The guy is young, probably just graduated from college. It's his first job. His blond hair is spiky, and his tie doesn't really match with the rest of his outfit, but I'm sure he'll learn in time.

Chase nervously looks from Harm to me. "I could come back after the weekend…"

Harm smiles. "Don't worry about it. Sarah, this is Chase Matthews. Chase, this is Sarah McBride."

"Hi," I greet him.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." Chase smiles a careful smile at me. "Mr. Rutherford talks very highly of you, Miss McBride."

"He does, does he?" I look up at Harm who grins sheepishly.

Chase nods. "He says that you're the best thing that ever happened to him."

"That goes the other way around as well, Mr. Matthews," I say.

I'm so glad that we came to realize that. It's great. We can now just openly acknowledge what we feel for each other, rather than to dance around the subject and hope that the other one understand our actions. Not that the big L-word is out yet, but at this point, we're just really happy that we made it this far.

"What is that folder you're holding?" Harm asks, letting go of me.

"Well," Chase starts, "that research that you wanted to me do…"

Harm's eyes lit up. "That's fast."

Chase nods. "Yeah, well… There wasn't a lot to do since Jeremy didn't assign me any new cases, and since you're working on that Bradshaw-case, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to get a head-start."

This time, Harm does let go of me and takes the manila folder from Chase. "Thank you," he says, having looked at the contents. "This is really great."

The guy almost starts to blush. He's cute. Really cute. And with cute I mean, cute in a boyish kind of way. These days, I'm more a into a mature kind of cute. "Well, let me know if there is anything else I can do for you," Chase says. "Have a nice weekend, Mr. Rutherford, Miss McBride."

He nods at the two of us before walking out of the office. "Thank you, Chase," I call after him.

I curiously watch as Harm walks over to his desk and puts the folder in his briefcase, then closes it and grabs his jacket. "That a case you're working on?"

Harm shakes his head, smiling. "Nope. That is something else I have to work on."

It's just going to stay at that? That's just something else he has to work on? Great. Don't fill me in. He grins at my face. "Baby, don't look like that. You'll have to wait and see."

"I don't like surprises," I pout.

"Better get used to not being in control, Marine," he answers. Takes my hand and walks us out of the office. Turns down the lights. He still calls me Marine, even though he can't. Not publicly anyway. Harm hasn't set foot in an airplane in four months; the last time he's flown was on our summer break, and he wasn't flying himself.

"I hate not being in control," I mutter.

Harm laughs and pulls me close. "I know that, Mac. I promise that you'll love it."

I sigh, knowing that he won't budge an inch, no matter what I do to him. "Fine."

On our way out, another co-worker of Harm gets out of his office. Looks at Harm, then at me, then back at Harm and smiles. "Hey, Harm."

"Jeremy." Harm stops next to him. "Don't make it too late, tonight? I hate being the one the Mrs. complains to." He winks.

Jeremy starts to laugh. "You've been talking to Monique again? I'll have to warn her about talking to you." He looks at me. "Seems like your Mrs. took matter into her own hands. Hi, Jeremy Nathan. I'm supposed to be his boss."

I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you. Sarah McBride."

"Likewise," Jeremy says. Turns to Harm. "Have Mike and Oliver seen her yet?"

Harm grins. "Nope. And I didn't intend to let that happen, so if you don't mind, I'm going. See you on Monday?"

Jeremy nods. "Bright and early."

We say our goodbyes and walk into the direction of the elevators. Ten minutes later, we're on our way to our new favorite restaurant. And I'm still trying to figure out what Harm is trying to keep from me...

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry that this part is a little short, guys, but I had to cut it somewhere. But, the upside is that the next part will only take up to four days or so to post. Which means Friday, Saturday at the lastest, a new chap! ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

Rutherford/McBride Residence  
Port St. Lucie, FL  
0112 hours local

I've been pacing for two hours and Harm still isn't home. Where the hell is he? I get that he had a working dinner with Jeremy tonight, but to stay out until one in the morning?

Walking over the windows of our living room, I check my cell phone again. No messages. No nothing. Harm never stays out so late. He just doesn't. It's been the first time in eighteen months that he's been away from me at night, and I hate this. I hate not knowing where he is.

Maldini is still looking for us. We've decided not to dwell on it, hope that he won't find us and we're just going to live our lives. But damn it, what if Maldini has Harm? I won't survive without Harm. I can be the tough, stubborn Marine on the outside, but inside… The only thing I want is _some _sign of him. Don't care what it is, as long as I know that he's fine.

That thing Harm planned eight months ago, by the way… It was sweet. He had this whole weekend planned for the two of us. Actually called my boss so that I could have Monday off as well and we had three whole days for us. Made me rethink my dislike for surprises.

But where is he? According to my clock, it's been ten minutes since I last checked. Okay, that's it. It's one o'clock in the morning, and I'm not going to wait a second longer. I run up the stairs, throw on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt and grab my car keys. Halfway down the stairs, the telephone starts to ring. Fear grips my heart. Please, let everything be okay…

"Hello?"

"Sarah? It's Jeremy."

My breath catches in my throat and the nagging feeling in my stomach makes me feel nauseated. Something's happened to Harm. "Is he all right?"

Jeremy takes a deep breath. He sounds exhausted. "We're at the Medical Centre, Sarah. I think that it's best that you get over here."

"Jeremy, please…" I need to know. The world might just as well stop turning if Harm is not okay. I don't know what I'll do if he's not okay.

"They won't tell me anything," Jeremy says. "I'm not a relative. Just make sure you get here safely."

I swallow hard. "Okay."

I reach the hospital in record time and run up to the ER. Jeremy is sitting in one of the plastic chairs, a coffee cup in his hands. He stands up when he sees me. Offers me a small, apologetic smile. "Hey, Mac."

Jeremy rarely calls me Mac. It's always Sarah. But he knows Harm calls me Mac, and I think that he's trying to put me at ease. Even just slightly.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper. I'm afraid of the answer, but I have to ask.

He slowly pushes me down in a chair and sits down next to me. His hair is messy, his shirt is dirty and he has a few cuts on his arms and hands. "He got hit by a car on our way home. He pulled out the parking lot and this car just hit him from the right…"

I close my eyes, reminding myself to breathe. Breathe, McBride. Breathe. When I open my eyes again, Jeremy is looking at me. "I called an ambulance and tried to get him out. They've taken him into surgery."

I try to swallow the tears that start to rise. "I can't lose him, Jeremy…"

"You won't," he tries to reassure me. "Harm's strong. He's got too much to live for."

Harm's run out of lives. He's not a cat. He cheated death more than once, and one of these times I'm actually going to lose him. A tear escapes down my cheek anyway. Jeremy silently takes my hand. "He'll live, Sarah. You have to believe that."

I nod. Take another breath. We made a pact, Harm and I. No matter what the occasion, whether he has a working dinner, I have my commitments at school or a girls' night out, we're always home by 2330. We never sleep a night apart.

The next hours are hell. All Jeremy and I can do is wait. Wait for a word on Harm. Finally, by 0449, the doctor comes into the room. "Mrs. Rutherford?"

I look up. "Is he all right?"

The doctor gives me a small smile. "He will be. He had internal bleedings that we all managed to fix. He has a concussion and a few broken ribs, but all that should heal with time."

The breath I apparently was holding, escapes through my lips. Thank you, God. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nods. "He'll be moved to a regular room in a few minutes. He'll be out of it for a while, though."

I don't care. Not as long as he'll be okay. "Thank you," I whisper.

He nods. "I'll come by during my round, Mrs. Rutherford. If there's anything you'd like to know, just ask one of the nurses." With that, he disappears back down the hallway.

Jeremy squeezes my hand. "See? He's going to be just fine."

It's only when I see Harm open his eyes a few hours later, that I actually believe it.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, as promised another update. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

One thing: are you guys confused with this? Some of you said that you didn't know if Harm and Mac were married in the last chap and things like that. The story is called Snapshots for a reason, so I'm not going to go into anything too deep, so if there are things that aren't clear, don't be afraid to ask, because I do want you guys to understand. ;-) By the way, the Harm/Mac marriage thing so be clear after this...

* * *

Rutherford/ McBride Residence  
Port St. Lucie, FL  
1813 hours local

"Honey, I'm home!" I drop my briefcase by the stairs and push the door to the living room open.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Mac calls.

It's been a year since my accident, and altogether I'm all right. I have to call Mac the minute I step out of my office and tell her that I'm on my way home, but other than that, everything is just normal. Secretly, I like the phone calls home. It's nice to know that someone is anxiously awaiting your return.

She's standing behind the stove, stirring in a pan. Looks up when she hears my footsteps and smiles. "Well, hello, Mr. Rutherford."

I lean in to kiss her and grin. "Good evening to you too, Mrs. Rutherford."

We tied the knot not too long after the accident. Life's too short to keep messing around. So, one beautiful fall afternoon, we said our vows and celebrated that we were actually married. We break our kiss and I pull her close. "How are you feeling?" I ask.

Sarah looks up at me and shakes her head, smiling. "This morning was good. I think he finally decided that Mommy deserved a break."

We're eighteen weeks pregnant. All happy, all excited, all overwhelmed. This is different from the cat we couldn't get rid of. "He?" I ask.

Sarah shrugs. "Or she. How was your day?"

I wrap my arms around her. "Uneventful. The cases just keep coming, so do the expensive lunches in between… What did you do today?" It's spring break at school, which means that she's home, prepping for next semester and everything. She smiles. Oh, that beautiful smile of hers…

"Actually, Monique and I did some baby shopping today. I hope that you don't mind?"

Why would I mind? It put that amazing smile on her face, so I'm the last person on this planet to complain. "Of course not. What'd you buy?"

She points to the bar. "It's over there, in the bag."

What has she bought? Probably some tiny baby body suits, a Navy suit… Okay, so not a Navy suit, since that isn't supposed to be my legacy; not anymore… The first item I get out of the bag, are tiny baby shoes. Soft yellow baby shoes. Matching socks.

"I thought that since we don't know what we're going to have, I'd buy something that we could do for both," she says.

I must be grinning like an idiot. _We _are actually having a baby. Her looks, my brains, the other way around… We decided that we are going to surprise ourselves. Don't really care whether we have a boy or girl.

"Clever, Marine."

"I thought so." She rests her head against my shoulder. "We saw an amazing set for the nursery," she murmurs. "Can we go nursery shopping this weekend?"

I nod, still not really able to tear my eyes away from the clothes she's bought. "Of course."

She wraps her arms around my waist. "I love you."

I turn around and kiss her lips. "I love you, too, Sarah Rutherford-McBride."

Sarah smiles. "It stopped feeling weird, you know."

"I know."

After two and a half years, it doesn't really feel weird to call ourselves by our cover names anymore. And they're not exactly cover names. They're just names. It won't change who we are. Whether I call her Sarah Rutherford, McBride, Rabb or Mackenzie, it's all the same. She's still the woman I love with all my heart.

It's strange that we haven't talked to our family and friends. Strange that Mom and Frank won't know that they're going to have a grandchild. That they don't know that I did it; that I told Sarah that I love her and that I've married her.

She gives me one last kiss and then turns around to the stove. "There's more. I just bought all practical things. Thought that we could do the really important stuff together."

Pacifiers, diapers, bottles… This is really going to take some adjustments. In a little less than five months, there will be a third person in this house.

Dinner passes with pleasant conversation about non-important stuff, and we make plans for the weekend. Afterwards, we take a stroll down the beach, just enjoying each other's company. Later, when we lie in bed, and I hold her close, drawing lazy circles on her lower back, listening to her steady breathing, I have a hard time imagining life without her.

No matter how crappy this situation is, having been forced to leave our friends and family behind, she's still here. I still rely on her. Talk to her. Love her. And although it took us a few years, and some trying months here, isn't this what I'm really supposed to do?

Be with her?

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, everyone! Here's the next part!

* * *

Rutherford Residence  
Port St. Lucie, Fl  
1643 hours local

There's commotion in the hall before the door opens and the kids come running in. "Mommy!"

"Hey, guys!" I say, smiling at them. Bend down to give them a hug and kiss. "How was school?"

Savannah hands me her report card. "Mrs. Jackson said that I did good," she says.

Harm caresses her head and greets me with a kiss. "She didn't do good," he contradicts. "Miss Savannah Caressa Rutherford excelled in all her classes. Don't sell yourself short, honey."

She looks at me, a shy smile across her features. Harm and I have been picking our brains as to figure out where she got her modesty from. The girl is seriously good in everything she does, whether you take her to ballet, volleyball, learn her a new language or give her some math homework for kids two years her senior… Harm and I sometimes wonder who she got her brains from, too.

I look at it, while Bryce is showing me his report card. "Look, Mom!"

Now, Bryce… Bryce is a mini Harm. He gets into more trouble than there are hours in a day. Gets his foot into his mouth… Sometimes I wish that I could call Trish and ask her if this phase will pass, but Harm sort of landed on his feet, so I guess that there's hope.

"Let me see, honey." I take his card from him and look at it. He's not Savannah, but with his energy overdrive and complete lack of a concentration span, he's doing good. I always think (okay, I'm _hoping_) that when he finds his passion, he'll be able to focus. "You did great, little man."

He beams up at me. "Can I go play, now?"

"Isn't there a project that you need to finish?"

He looks at me with his puppy eyes, begging me to let him off the hook. Like I said, a mini Harm. Harm has the same look in his eyes when I ask him to do something that he really doesn't want to. "Aw… please, Mom?"

I shake my head. "Not until your project is finished, Bryce Nicholas. And besides, you need to drink something first. What did you do today?"

Nine and seven, our kids. God, I can remember the day that Savannah was born like it was yesterday. They grow so fast. Two years later we had Bryce. Both pregnancies without too much trouble. And then a year ago, our big surprise. I can hear her in the living room, murmuring. Three-month-old Daelynn Grace.

"You want me to get her?" Harm asks.

My husband is such a wonderful guy… I nod and smile. "Could you?"

So, at first we were worried that my third pregnancy was going to affect the kids. I mean, we weren't really planning on a third and we got her anyway. But Savannah and Bryce were more than excited when they found out that they were going to have a little sibling.

Harm returns to the kitchen, softly talking to our youngest. "Okay, sweetie, there you go. Feeding time, is it?"

I take her over from Harm. Like all our kids, she's easy. A wonderful, happy baby. "Hey, there, sweetie." I look up into Harm's eyes and smile. Our family life is wonderful.

"Hey Daelynn," Savannah says, kissing her on her cheek. "I'm going to start on my homework, now."

With that, she turns around to the stairs and disappears to her room. She won't be back down until she's finished all her homework. Bryce, on the other hand… He's running around, making sounds, singing loudly. Harm and I look at each other again.

"Bryce," Harm says, "why don't we take that lemonade to the table and start on your project, so that Mommy can feed Daelynn, okay?"

"Do I have to?" Bryce pouts.

"Yes, you do." Harm pushes him in the direction of the dining room. "Go get your things. I'll be right there."

He fumes, gives Daelynn one last kiss and runs off again. Harm pulls me close. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too. You're great with him, Harm."

My husband shrugs. "Nah, not really. I just know what I did when I was his age. Complete lack of a concentration span for anything other than what I thought was interesting. Unfortunately for Mom, school was with the things I didn't concentrate on."

"Dad!" Bryce appears in the door opening, catching us in a kiss. "Yuck!"

Harm laughs, kisses Daelynn on her forehead and follows him to the other room. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He winks at me and disappears.

I cuddle my baby in my arms. "Let's get you fed, shall we, little one?"

Our group of friends is great, but it doesn't make up for the lack of family we have. The kids are growing up without grandparents, without aunts and uncles. With a whole lot of friends, though, which is good. But sometimes I really wish that we could go back to DC and show them around our old lives.

That they'd get to meet Bud and Harriet, the Admiral, their grandparents, Uncle Matt… They won't. And sometimes, when I allow myself, no, when _we _allow ourselves to think about that too much, it tends to suffocate. It's been a decade and I still wish for the 'what if's'.

But, after dinner, sitting with Daelynn cradled in my lap, Harm and Bryce playing tag in our yard, and Savannah sitting next to me, reading to her little sister, I can't help but think that our life could be a whole lot worse, too.

And I'm just really, really grateful for all the things I _do _have.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN: It's been ages since I've update this! Sorry! I haven't forgotten about this story, trust me, just been busy with another... You know how it goes. ;-) Enjoy the next part and let me know what you think!

* * *

Rutherford Residence  
Port St. Lucie, FL  
1504 hours local

"No," I say for one last time. "And that's final, Savannah."

My oldest daughter glares at me. Turns to her mother, helpless. "Please, Mom. You know how much this means to me."

Sarah nods, gently squeezing her shoulder. "We'll discuss this later, honey."

Five minutes later, our daughter is upstairs. My wife looks at me. "Was that really necessary?" she asks.

"Did you even hear her asking?" I ask her in return.

"Harm, she wants to go to DC. With Peyton and her parents. She's sixteen! It's not as if she's asking to go globetrotting with a bunch of guys."

"That answer would've been no, too." I take a deep breath, try to stay calm. "Sarah, it's DC, she's talking about."

Sighing, Sarah takes my hand and leads me to the yard. "I know," she says. "I know it's DC she's talking about. But she's got a decent head on her shoulders, and it's not as if Peyton and her parents aren't responsible people."

I grind my teeth. "You do remember why we had to leave DC?"

Another sigh. "Harm, it's been eighteen years. Don't you think that you're overreacting a bit? We never told them anything about our former lives, because we wanted them to live a life without the load that we're still carrying around. Maldini is looking for Harmon Rabb and Sarah Mackenzie. What do you think he would do with Savannah Rutherford?"

She's making sense, somehow. But still… "Mac, that's my little girl."

Sarah smiles. "Little girls grow up, Harm. I get that it's a lot to cope with, and a lot to understand and everything, but she's going with adults. They're going sightseeing, enjoy the city, eat ice-cream, buy souvenirs… Let her be a decent teenager, okay?"

I sigh, looking at her. "I'd never forgive her if something happened to her."

She tugs herself by my side, watching Bryce and Daelynn play in the pool. "I know. But think about her. This is a great thing for her, Harm."

Sometimes my wife is just too right for her own good. Savannah has been begging me for days about this trip to DC, now. Sarah is right, though. It's not as if Maldini is looking for Savannah Rutherford. But what if he recognizes us in her? She looks more like Sarah than she looks like me, but still.

"Maybe you're right."

Sarah grins. "Really?"

I grin back. "Don't let that get to your head," I warn. "You do make sense every now and then."

She kisses my cheek. "DC is a big city, Harm. The odds that she runs into anyone we know... Or knew, actually."

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later I'm standing in front of Savannah's door, knocking. She opens up and glares at me. "If you came here again to tell me that I'm not going, don't bother. I did hear you the first time." She sniffs.

I shake my head and sigh. "Can we talk?"

"What about? You've said everything you wanted to say." She looks like a lost puppy. Big brown eyes that have been filled with tears look up at me, guarded, waiting for me to disappoint another time.

"Look, sweetie. I'm sorry. It's just… when you asked to go to DC with Peyton, I guess I sort of panicked. And I shouldn't have, because I know you're a responsible girl and Peyton's parents are going with you…" I shrug. "I'm your dad, honey, and I don't want anything happening to you, so I'm going to overreact a little in the coming couple of years. I'm sorry."

A small smile tugs at her lips. It dies down quickly enough, but the way this works with her is the same as with her mother. Me getting the smallest of smiles means that I'm going in the right direction. "So, Mom and I discussed it, and we decided that it's a great thing for you."

Savannah's eyes grow wide in surprise. Then she smiles. "Oh god, Dad, thanks!" She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me. "Thanks so much!"

I just hug her back. She's going with her best friends' family. And she's not going to run into anyone we knew; she's just going to have a lot of fun in our capitol. I have to make myself believe that. Maybe I should've suggested a trip like this myself a few years ago. Now I have to let her go with other people… Shake if off, Harm. She's thrilled.

"I have to call Peyton!" Savannah lets go of me, runs halfway to the stairs then turns around and comes running back in my direction. Kisses my cheek. "You're the greatest Dad ever!"

Then she sprints down the stairs, hugging her mother on her way to the phone. "Thanks so much, Mom!"

Sarah looks up at me, a small smile tugging on her lips. "I don't have to ask how that went," she says.

"Better than expected," I admit.

"She's going to love it, Harm. Don't worry about it."

No. I try not to.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys, another update. I know, it's been ages again... :S Thanks for all the wonderul reviews, and let me know what you think, okay?  
By the way, all mistakes made are mine.

* * *

Somewhere in Washington DC  
District of Columbia  
1104 hours local

"Look at that!"

I can hear the excited voices of the tourists buzz around me as I settle somewhere in the Mall. It's great to live in DC and see all this every day. I get that I'm lucky to be so near to all this. A lot of people never get to see this.

A family of four catches my eye, as the two girls giggle over some picture that they've made and the parents urge them to follow. They grin at each other. They don't like each other, the girls. One of them is blond and has green eyes, the other one is a brunette, with eyes that aren't exactly chocolate brown, but they aren't blue/green either.

"Peyton, Savannah, come on! Dad's going to get ice-cream!"

"Coming!"

Maybe she's a friend of the family. A friend from high school that has tagged along for a trip to DC. They race towards the mother, still giggling and telling about the fact that they're actually here. I smile.

I grew up here. My dad's an Admiral, runs JAG, my mom retired after the twins were born. My little brother Jimmy is in his senior year in high school now, the twins are freshmen. Mom has a little more time for herself now.

The whole family was thrilled when I decided that I wanted to go to the Academy. So, here I am, sitting in my Midshipman uniform, looking at all those people. It's fun.

Suddenly, the brunette is standing in front of me. "Are you a Midshipman?"

Wow, she gorgeous. Even more from up close than from a distance. Then again, she's younger than I thought she'd be. Sixteen, seventeen, maybe…

"Yes, I am," I say, not without pride.

"Great." She throws her backpack on the bench and sits down next to me. "I'm Savannah Rutherford."

"AJ Roberts."

She smiles. "Nice to meet you, AJ. So, what's it like at the Academy?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because my grandfather went there. Dad didn't, he wanted to be a lawyer, and there was something with his back, but grandpa went. It must be great. Is your family Navy or is this something you want to do f or you country?"

So many questions in so little time. I grin. "Both, I guess. My father is an Admiral, my grandfather was and my uncle is Navy, my Mom used to be before she had my brother and sister… So I guess it's a little bit of both."

"Wow." She's impressed with that. "And, what are you going to be? I mean, you off to Top Gun after the Academy, or are you going somewhere else?"

I start to laugh. "Unfortunately, I'm not Tom Cruise. Never will be. I'm off to law school. I want to be a JAG, like my dad."

She frowns, as if somehow the abbreviation means something to her, but she can't figure out what exactly it is. "JAG… I've heard that word before… Isn't that like, your legal department?"

"I guess you could say that, yes." I take the last sip of my iced tea. "Could it be that your grandfather mentioned that word before?"

Savannah shakes her head. "No. My grandfather died when my dad was eighteen. I never met him, I only know him from stories my dad used to tell us."

"So you got more siblings?"

She smiles. Oh, god, that smile. It's like she just lit up the whole world with just smiling at me. Come on, AJ, get your head out of the clouds.

"Two. A little brother, Bryce, and a baby sister, Daelynn. Well, she's not exactly a baby anymore, she's seven, but she's the baby of the family." She eyes me. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Three. Well, four actually, but Sarah died when she was just a baby, so she's not around. Two brothers and a sister."

"I think it's great, having a big family. What about your parents? What are they like?"

I start to laugh. "You really like hearing me out, huh?" I shrug. "My parents are great, really. We've been all over the world before he became the JAG. He and Mom lost their best friends when I was two, and that still follows them around, but other than that, they're great. Mom's strict and firm, but she allows us to follow our own hearts. And Dad… well, Dad's Dad. Nothing negative I can really say about that, but he tends to be a little closed up about certain things."

"I know what you mean. My parents are the same. They only had each other before they had us, and they're two strong, stubborn and very independent people, but they love each other. And sometimes I hear them talk about people that I don't know, never even heard of, with… longing, I guess. I just can't never seem to figure out what happened to them. But they're here for us, and they love us to death and I guess that that really matters in the end."

Suddenly, there's another teenage girl standing in front of us. "Vannah, come on." She looks from me to her and back. Then smiles. "Hi, I'm Peyton."

I rise, like Savannah does. "AJ Roberts. Nice to meet you."

Peyton gives me a once over, smiles, then blushes. "Same here." Then she looks back at Savannah. "We gotta go. Mom and Dad are waiting."

Savannah nods, then turns back to me. Shakes my hand. "It was nice to meet you, AJ," she says.

I nod. "Same here, Savannah. Come visit the Academy if you're ever around again."

"I will."

And then, with one last look, they're gone again. A few minutes later, I realize that I don't have anything from her. No phone number, no e-mail address, no nothing. This was a once in a lifetime chance encounter with a girl I feel that I've known all my life.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a million years since I've done _any _writing or updating, hasn't it? Well, I'm back. Finally found my muse again. RL has taken an incredible turn during the time that I've been away, so everything's fine. :D Anyway, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rutherford Residence  
Port St. Lucie, FL  
0758 local

"Good morning, sleepy head." Harm kisses my cheek as he sits down next to me on the bed. Hands me a cup of herbal tea as soon as I sit up. "Did you sleep okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, I guess. Is Dae up yet?"

Harm nods. "She's downstairs, all packed and ready to go. You take your time getting ready. Savannah isn't going to be here for a few hours."

That's right. Our not so little girl is coming home today. It's the start of her summer break, and as always, she's spending the first two weeks here. But today she's bringing someone. Her boyfriend. The boy we've been hearing about for months.

Harm kisses me on my lips before standing up and going to take Daelynn to school. I've been really sick, so I've been in bed. I'm doing better now. Wouldn't want to worry anyone anymore than I already do.

After a bath and the breakfast Harm made me, I look around our house. Everything is as it always is, clean and neat. It's a little easier now that we only have Daelynn here at home. I miss the other two. But Savannah and Bryce are both in college now, so I'll just have to deal with that. Daelynn will be here for a long while before she goes, too.

She'll be starting her last year, this fall. It's incredible. A journalist. A real journalist. Now, it's really a Savannah thing. Maybe it will satisfy her curiosity. Today, though, she'll be coming home with her first real boyfriend in her life.

For some reason, Savannah never really wanted to go out on dates with the guys in her school or anything. Harm and I always thought that she was really waiting for the right guy to come along before she jumped into anything.

Bryce on the other hand… He can get five girls on each finger and he knows it. He's really the playboy. It's a good thing Harm has taught him to respect women. And Daelynn. Well, Daelynn is eleven, so there will be no dating for her for a very long time. Or so Harm says.

Life has been going so fast the past twenty years. The kids are almost all grown up. I never imagined that Harm and I would be living in the same place for so long. But we haven't moved in all the time we've been in Florida. We've made some adjustments to the house, but that has been it. I think that twenty years from now, we'll still be living here.

I hear a car in the drive way and stretch to see if it's Savannah yet. But it's Harm, who's back from taking Daelynn to school. He'll work from home today.

He wraps his arms around me. "Are you okay?" he asks.

I now. "Yeah. Just remembering how fast the past twenty years have gone."

He smiles. "That's a great answer, honey, but it's not what I meant."

The cancer scared us. It knocked us off our feet for a whole while. But they caught it early, and in between chemo, I've been feeling all right, so that's something. Savannah and Bryce hated it that they weren't here. I'm not used to feeling so weak. But if the doctors are right, I should be feeling better soon.

"I know. I'm taking everything easy, so it should be fine."

Harms guides me to my rocking chair on the porch and helps me sit down. We're glad that he can work from home for the most part, and Jeremy has been really generous with days off.

"Is there anything you want?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Not really. Just hope that it won't be long before Vannah is here."

Harm is not yet used to Savannah being an adult. I don't think that he ever really will get used to it. And he's not used to me being sick either, but then again, none of us is. I usually run around the house and do my thing, but that's been a little hard the past couple of months.

Savannah comes around the back a few hours later. I've been drifting in and out of sleep and Harm's been working, when I hear giggling. I'm glad that he makes her happy, whoever he is.

"Mom!" She runs up the porch and gives me a monster hug. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry that I couldn't get here any sooner."

I hug her back, happy that she's here. "I'm all right, sweetie. I know that college is busy."

The guy with her has some sort of familiarity about him, but I can't pinpoint what it is. He's tall, dark and handsome.

"It's not all right. I should've been here. With you." She gives me another hug. "But I'm glad that I'm here now."

Smiling at the young man, I attempt to get up, but he waves me down. "Don't worry about it, Mrs. Rutherford. Don't get up on my account. I'm just very glad to meet you." He gives me his hand to shake. "Jeffrey Turner."

"Sarah Rutherford. And please, do call me Sarah. Mrs. Rutherford makes me feel incredibly old. It's nice to meet you, Jeffrey."

Harm let's go of Savannah to give Jeffrey a once over. He's a protective dad, but the girls wouldn't have it any other way. Savannah leans into him, brightly smiling at Jeffrey. I can see that she's really happy.

Jeffrey turns to Harm. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Rutherford. Savannah speaks very often and very fondly of you."

He's being incredibly polite. I'm guessing it's his nature. Harm looks at him as if he's seen a ghost, trying his very best to hide it. But I've known my husband for over twenty-three years, so he is an open book to me.

It is not until dinner that I figure out what it is that Harm has seen. Remember that I said that Jeffrey had a sense of familiarity about him? Well, Harm got him talking about his parents. His mother is singer, but his father…

"My Dad is in the Navy. Went to law school, served on a submarine."

Savannah beams up at me. While the boys were out on the deck, barbecuing, she and I had a long talk about Jeffrey. She's thinking that he might be it. Thinking that he might be the one. I'm happy for her. He looks like a great guy.

Harm helps himself to more salad. "Really? A submarine? You don't hear that very often."

Jeffrey shrugs, giving Savannah's hand a soft squeeze. He's not shy of showing his affection for her. Which is good. "Oh well, there are a lot of things unconventional about the great Sturgis Turner, my mother always says."

And suddenly I understand why Harm has seen a ghost.

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, it's been a while, hasn't it? I was re-reading this story the other and decided that it was time to finish up. Only the epilogue to follow after this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rutherford Residence  
Port St. Lucie, FL  
1103 hours local

Today is the day. I became a granddad today. And it's the most amazing feeling in the world. I don't feel that old, but Daelynn really rubbed it in. "You're a grandpa now, Dad. I get to be the cool aunt, but you're a grandfather now."

Our daughter gave birth to a beautiful little girl today. I am the proud grandfather of Ava Thalia Hall. Savannah didn't end up marrying Jeffrey after all. They split when Jeffrey was asked to move to Seattle to go work for a newspaper there. Savannah decided that she didn't want to be that far away from us; that Jeffrey for some reason wasn't worth the move.

Honestly, only Mac knows what really happened between the two, and she never spoke about it. I'm guessing Savannah asked her not to.

But, right now, the whole family is gathered here, to see our newest addition. Mac beams up at me, smiling. She's overcome her cancer, thankfully, and has been cancer free for over six years. We're all just extremely grateful that she's still around.

Bryce comes bursting in, with his on-and-off girlfriend Mia in tow. "And? Did Vannah do a good job?" he asks.

I grin at him. "Oh, yeah. She's gorgeous. Looks every bit like her mother."

Bryce grins back. "Thank god. I would feel sorry for her if she looked anything like Mitchell."

"I heard that," comes another voice from the back of the room. Mitch is grinning like an idiot, much like I was when Savannah was just born. He's extremely proud of both his girls. As he should be.

Mitchell and Savannah met when Savannah came back to Florida after college. Mitch is really a great guy. They tied the knot after three years of dating and they've been happy every since.

"Congrats, Mitch," Bryce says. "I'm sure that you've done a great job." He winks.

Mitch smiles. "Thanks, little brother. You want to see your niece?"

"Absolutely."

Mitch takes him and Mia to see Ava. We've all seen her. We're waiting to see Savannah.

Mac softly squeezes my arm. It hit me a few hours ago. This suspension, this feeling when Ava was finally here, the proud I feel of my daughter becoming a mother herself… Mom and Frank never got to experience that. They've never met any of their grandchildren. I suddenly understand what they've missed out on.

We always stood by our decision to stick to our cover story. The kids don't know anything about our former lives. We didn't want to burden them with that. But at the same time, I realize that the kids have missed out on grandparents and a _real _family.

Not that it really matters. Mac has convinced me that it's better to let go. It won't make any difference in the lives of our children anymore. They are happy with our good friends, which they see as our family. You can't miss something that you never had in the first place.

Mac beams up at me. "She's gorgeous," she says, directing my mind to other things.

I smile. My wife really know me well. "She is. She looks like Savannah."

"She has Mitchell's nose, though." Mac grins. "You're a grandfather, now. Who would've thought that we'd be living here, say, thirty years ago? When we just got to know each other as partners at JAG?"

I know I didn't. If I would've had it my way by then, life would've been completely different. I would still be in the Navy, or I would've been almost retired by now, but I would've served my country until I physically wouldn't be able to anymore. But on the other hand, things haven't really turned out awful altogether in the end. It might not be the choice I would've made, but it's great anyway.

"Let's go, Harm. Let's go see our kids."

The room is full when we arrive. Savannah is glowing, Bryce is being his usual bubbly self and Daelynn looks every bit the proud aunt she should be. It might now have been the path I'd chosen for myself, but I'm grateful that fate had this in store for me.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, here's the epilogue, as promise. Thank you all for sticking with me and reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Epilogue

Hall Residence  
Port St. Lucie, FL  
1350 hours local

**Savannah Hall-Rutherford's blog**

Okay, so I am writing this in a completely confused state, still, so forgive me if I'm not making any sense whatsoever. I've come across something during research for an article I am writing about the US military that has thrown me for a loop.

My parents are not the parents I always thought I knew. And before you completely write me off, I discovered something that didn't make sense to me at first, either. But bear with me.

During my trip to the archives in DC last month, I came across some pictures of past officers of JAG, the Navy's legal department. Interesting for my article, I thought, until in came across a picture of a man who looked like he could be my father's identical twin. Further investigation of the photos actually produced one of my mother's twin as well.

At first, of course, I could only stare. And somehow, something in the back of my mind told me that there was more to this than met the eye. So, I started digging, because that is what I do. As you know, I can't pick up a phone and confront my parents anymore, because of that car crash a few years ago. Digging was the only thing left to do.

Interestingly enough, it produced some facts. My father's birth name was not Harmon Jeffrey Rutherford, it was Harmon Thomas Rabb jr. And he was a decorated naval officer, both a pilot and a lawyer. My mother's name was not Sarah Ebony McBride, it was Sarah Denise Mackenzie, a United States Marine.

They both went into the Witness Protection Program about three years before I was born. And they never said a single word about it to us. On one hand, I pride them for that, because I'm sure it was out of protection of us, their children. But on the other hand, it shakes the world as I know it. Suddenly, there are friends, other co-workers, family even, that we never knew about.

Don't worry, I double checked that the guy they went into WPP for, is really, officially dead. I can write this now. My parents lived basically undercover for over thirty-five years, I doubt that they really missed their old lives anymore. In the beginning, of course.

I was always proud of my parents, but after discovering that my dad actually had two professions, and my mother was an amazing lawyer, and they left all that behind and made a life from scratch for the two of them… That's a whole different level of proud, I can tell you.

I'm not sure what to do with the information, though. Do I need to share with my siblings? Do I let it rest? Do I find out if there is some family left out there? People that knew them while they worked at JAG? Questions that confuse me. Questions that the journalist in me wants answered, but the daughter and sister in me hesitates to even ask. I'm not sure I should.

It answers a few things as well. There was no family, my parents were alone in this world. It explains why my father made a fuss when I wanted to go to DC with Paige when I was sixteen. I don't know how my mother talked him into it, but it almost had to have been his undoing.

And Jeffrey… When I brought Jeffrey home the first time, while I was still in college, my father acted a bit strange the whole night. I've figured it out. Jeffrey is the son of Sturgis and Varese Turner. Sturgis Turner is an Academy friend of my fathers', so if Jeffrey and I had married, the way that was the plan, his cover would've been blown.

It never happened, but life had to be a little tense for a while for them. Especially my dad, who tended to be overprotective at times. I understand now.

I'm officially a Navy brat. A very proud, confused Navy brat. Left with questions that will probably be never answered, but that will be okay. I will be okay. No matter what, I still love my parents, and part of me is glad that I have found the truth.

If there is maybe someone out there who could answer some questions for me, I'd be grateful. Until then, I'll just fantasize and be confused I guess. Something else to give a place and move on from…

Savannah

_The old man turned his laptop off and stared off into the distance for a while. So she'd finally found the truth about her parents. Maybe it was time that he called her and answered some questions for her. After all, he was the one who pointed her in the right direction. _

_AJ Chegwidden sighed, and pushed his old body out of his chair. At nearly ninety, he was glad that he could move and still be of some significance for someone. He opened his rolodex and dialed a number that he basically knew by heart. _

"_Savannah Hall."_

"_Savannah, this is AJ Chegwidden. We met each other in the archives the other week?"_

"_Oh, yes, Admiral Chegwidden. What can I do for you, sir?"_

_They had still raised a navy brat, even though she might think differently. "I read your blog," AJ said. "I might be able to answer some questions about your parents."_

_It stayed quiet on the other end of the line. "Savannah, are you still there?"_

"_Uhm…. Yes, I am still here. Did you know my parents?"_

_AJ smiled. "You might say that. I was their commanding officer when they were at JAG."_

* * *

**Full circle**


End file.
